Las Crónicas de Narnia La Historia de la Princesa Narniana
by YahairaDG
Summary: Una día Meriana escucha el rugido de un león, por lo que se apresura a regresar a su amada tierra de Narnia, la cual está en peligro otra vez, gracias a Jeney, la hermana de la Bruja Blanca, ya que está dispuesta a traer nuevamente el invierno, y Meriana sabe que sólo ella puede detenerla y salvar la tierra de Narnia. (Derechos y personajes a excepción de algunos de C. S. Lewis).
1. 1 La llamada

_Ring ring ring._  
Sonó la campana de la escuela que anunciaba la siguiente clase de los alumnos por lo que pronto el pasillo se llenó de muchos jóvenes que iban a sus casilleros por los próximos libros, tenían diez minutos para llegar a su próximo salón.  
Entre esos alumnos iban dos chicas platicando, una era de piel blanca, cabello chino por debajo de los hombros, alta, delgada y de ojos cafés y la otra igual de tez blanca y cuerpo igual que el de su amiga, de pelo negro lacio y largo más abajo de la cintura y ojos color negro.  
Ambas llegaron hasta sus casilleros los cuales estaban juntos.  
-¿Qué tal te pareció la clase?- preguntó la de cabello chino abriendo su casillero y metiendo libros.  
-Bien, me agradó- respondió la otra haciendo lo mismo.  
-¿Sin estar satisfecha otra vez?- preguntó la otra cerrando su casillero y mirando fijamente a su amiga.  
-No es eso, simplemente me parece bien, pero bien sabes que... prefiero otra- respondió la otra sin dejar de buscar libros.  
-Ami, si quieres irte deberías hacerlo.  
-No es eso Mary, me gusta estar aquí, pero...  
-Pero sabes que tu corazón está perteneciendo a otro lugar en este momento- dijo Mary recargada en su casillero sonriéndole de lado con el ceño fruncido.  
-Algo así, es que- agarró a su amiga del brazo incitándola a caminar ya que ya había agarrado sus libros- llevo algunos días sintiendo cosas extrañas, y por eso quiero esperar aquí, podría decirse "en la nada" para si es una llamada poder moverme rápido.  
-¿Tienes idea de dónde sea?- preguntó Mary.  
-No... pero de algo estoy segura, y es que yo sólo soy llamada cuando hay problemas Ami, además...  
-¡Ahí están las dos chicas que se llaman Ami!- dijo de pronto un chico de piel bronceada ligeramente, pelo rubio desordenado, ojos azules, flaco y alto (un poco más que las dos chicas) que se puso delante de las dos amigas con un salto.  
-Para ya con eso- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, comenzando a caminar seguidas por el chico.  
-Es que es un poco chistoso que ambas se digan así, era porque...- dijo su amigo alargando la palabra para que ellas la completaran.  
-Porque "Ami" viene de la palabra amiga, Alex- dijeron ambas.  
-Ah claro, por eso- dijo él con una sonrisa, le gustaba molestarlas con eso- claro que analizando tal vez sea más fácil de elegir en el caso de Jane, la mujer de los mil nombres.  
Jane lo miró y le respondió guiñándole un ojo y chasqueando la lengua.  
De pronto un chico que iba delante de ellos se cayó llevando un balón de básquetbol y antes de dar con el suelo Alex hizo un movimiento con su mano dejando salir una línea azul que le aventó al chico y enseguida volvió a estar de pie.  
-Gracias Alex- dijo.  
-No hay de qué Steven.  
-Magos, brujas, tienen cinco minutos para ingresar en sus aulas- se escuchó la voz de la directora por la bocina colgada en el techo.  
-Mejor hay que darnos prisa- dijo Jane y los tres se fueron rápido a su siguiente clase.

En las horas que siguieron Jane estuvo muy distraída por lo que no puso atención, seguía sintiendo ese sentimiento extraño de que algo pasaba en algún lugar y no sabía qué hacer y temía que alguien de su familia estuviera en peligro, o mejor dicho, muchas personas de su familia.  
En más tiempo del que hubiera querido al fin sonó el timbre marcando la hora de la salida de los alumnos.  
La escuela era un internado aunque también podían salir a su casa terminando las clases depende de la distancia y de si los alumnos querían.  
En el caso de Jane estaba internada ahí por lo que se dirigió enseguida a la habitación que compartía con Mary y estuvo ahí haciendo su tarea para el día siguiente, y cuando terminó se limitó a estar sentada en su cama leyendo un libro.  
-Oye- dijo Mary entrando en la habitación después de un rato- ¿por qué no has bajado a comer?  
-Sí, estamos algo cansados de esperarte- dijo Alex entrando detrás de ella cerrando la puerta.  
Mary le dio un ligero codazo.  
-Oh, disculpen, es que no tengo hambre... Mary, sigo sintiendo lo que te dije, pero más fuerte ahora, es como una sensación en el pecho y en momentos en el estómago, como cuando sientes mariposas en él, pero no es eso, no sé cómo explicarlo.  
-¿Lo mismo? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Alex.  
Luego Jane le explicó lo que le había dicho a Mary hace horas sobre sentir una llamada.  
-Entonces por eso llegaste aquí hace tres días- dijo Alex.  
-Así es, empecé a sentir eso donde estaba y tuve que partir- dijo Jane, un poco triste.  
-Entonces ¿deberíamos hacer algo?- preguntó Alex.  
Jane lo pensó un momento ¿era tiempo de que hiciera algo? Pero realmente no se le ocurría qué, por lo que decidió que por el momento sólo le quedaba esperar.  
-No- respondió despreocupada al fin- Sólo me queda esperar y ver qué pasa, ya si pasan más días así veré qué hacer... por el momento vamos a comer- dijo mientras se paraba y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de sus amigos quedando ella en medio y ellos medio abrazándola también y salieron de la habitación.  
Se dirigieron a la enorme cafetería, se formaron y pidieron su comida, en el caso de Alex helado de chocolate con una hamburguesa y un refresco, Mary con una ensalada de manzana con yogurt, jugo de naranja y de uva y Jane un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, licuado de fresa y papas francesas.  
Se sentaron los tres a una mesa y comenzaron a comer.  
-Piedra, papel o tijera, quien pierda hace las tareas de los otros- dijo Alex sonriendo inocentemente.  
Las chicas levantaron la cabeza para asentir pero antes de bajarla completamente dijeron "no".  
-Bueno, lo intenté- dijo Alex.  
Después los tres siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, en momentos platicando de algunas clases o cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

Y cuando terminaron de comer salieron de la escuela al jardín lleno de bancas llenas de estudiantes, algunos platicando, otros haciendo la tarea, otros haciendo hechizos y algunos con sus novios o novias.  
Los tres amigos se sentaron en el borde de una fuente puesto que no había bancas vacías, y pronto sin poder evitar la tentación Mary mojó a Jane y a Alex los cuales no dudaron en regresarle el golpe y pronto los tres estaban sumidos en una pelea de agua y risas.  
-Anochece, deberíamos entrar ya- dijo Jane cuando el sol ya se estaba poniendo.  
-Claro- dijo Mary mientras ella y Alex se paraban.  
Los tres estaban aún un poco mojados así que con un movimiento de manos cada uno los tres quedaron secos y regresaron a la instalación.  
Fueron nuevamente a la cafetería donde las dos brujas ayudaron a Alex con sus tareas y después cada uno tomó una cena ligera ya que habían comido tarde.  
-Yo creo que deberíamos ir a dormir ya- dijo Mary bostezando.  
-Ami, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Jane.  
Luego los tres se pararon y se dirigieron a las habitaciones.  
-La luz está encendida, Steven ya debe de estar aquí- dijo Alex quien tenía su habitación al lado de la de las chicas- bueno, hasta mañana amigas.  
-Hasta mañana Alex- dijeron las dos a la vez.  
Entraron y en poco tiempo ambas se encontraban ya dormidas en su cama.

Rato después Jane comenzó a moverse mucho y sudaba ligeramente, estaba en un bosque lleno de árboles y sentía que algo se acercaba y de repente escuchó el fuerte rugido de un león y despertó agitada.  
Tardó unos segundos sentada viendo en la oscuridad antes de levantarse.  
-Mary- dijo moviendo a su amiga que dormía tranquilamente.  
-¿Mmm?- dijo más dormida que despierta- ¿qué pasa Jane?  
-Me tengo que ir- dijo Jane arrodillada junto a su cama.  
-¿A dónde?- dijo Mary despertando más ante las palabras de su amiga.  
-A Narnia- dijo Jane seria- Aslan me está llamando.


	2. 2 En camino

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Mary enderezándose.

-Sí- respondió Jane parándose- estaba soñando que estaba en un bosque, cerca del Erial del Farol para ser exacto, y entonces escuché el rugido de un león, el de él, y sabes que no es fácil confundirlo, además tiene sentido con lo que he sentido en los últimos días.

-Tienes razón... entonces no debes tardar- le dijo su amiga- ¿qué hago o qué vas a hacer?

-Tomaré el portal que tenemos en el bosque de la escuela.

-Pero está vigilado y sólo lo usan con el permiso de la directora.

-Lo sé, pero bien saben todos aquí que yo siempre estoy de paso y que una salida mía no significa un castigo o que escape de la escuela ya que siempre estoy viajando y por eso tengo el permiso, además, con suerte será Larry quien esté vigilando y él entenderá más mi situación que los otros dos guardias.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- dijo Mary levantándose de la cama- entonces ¿necesitas ayuda en algo?

-De hecho sí, no sé cómo esté la situación en Narnia porque por lo regular soy llamada cuando hay alguna guerra, así que necesito que veas si puedes conseguirme una espada o algo en el salón de las armas.

-Está bien, voy ahora mismo- dijo Mary dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Otra cosa, ¿recuerdas que dejara por aquí un vestido narniano?- preguntó Jane.

-Prueba a ver en el baúl al lado del ropero- respondió su amiga y salió de la habitación.

Jane corrió a hacer eso y vio ahí varias prendas, que identificó eran las diferentes ropas que usaba en sus viajes, todas guardadas y dobladas muy bien posiblemente por Mary.

Buscó y por suerte en medio de todo encontró un vestido rojo con algunas decoraciones doradas.

Inmediatamente se lo puso y vio que le quedaba bien, un poco arriba antes de arrastrarlo y las mangas largas con los decorados en la parte de abajo y en las mangas formando hojas.

Luego buscó sus botines negros y también se los puso y cuando se acercó al baúl para guardar la demás ropa que había sacado vio también una capa azul marino y la sacó.

-Me ayudará para el frío- susurró y guardó todo.

Luego Mary regresó a la habitación, llevaba en sus manos un pequeño cinturón, una espada de plata y una daga igual de plata cada una con su vaina.

-¿Crees que esto te sirva?- preguntó.

-Perfecto, gracias- le sonrió Jane.

Procedió a colocarse el cinturón al rededor de la cintura, y a un lado la espada y del otro lado la daga.

Por último se puso la capa, la cual al abrocharle el botón de enfrente notó que era la cabeza de un león dorado.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Jane- me iré al bosque de inmediato.

-Espera espera- dijo Mary poniéndose sus pantuflas de conejo y agarrando la cobija delgada de su cama y colocándosela por los hombros como una capa- yo voy a acompañarte al bosque.

-¿Estás segura? Hace frío y de ahí tendrás que volver sola- le dijo Jane a su amiga.

-Claro que sí, vamos- le sonrió Mary y rodeó a Jane con un brazo por los hombros dirigiéndola a la puerta.

-Te lo agradezco- dijo Jane cuando iban poco más de la mitad del camino.

-No hay de qué Ami, después de todo no creo que nos veamos en algún tiempo- le respondió Mary.

-Tienes razón en eso- respondió Jane un poco triste, ya que no había estado ni una semana con su mejor amiga.

-Me gustaría acompañarte, enserio, pero tengo que salir de viaje en dos días para controlar un caso de una persona que apenas está descubriendo sus poderes, y a causado algunos problemas graves, no creo que Mariana pueda ocuparse más tiempo de eso ella sola y...

-Mary- la interrumpió Jane- tranquila, lo sé, no te preocupes, estaré bien, después de todo independientemente de si hay peligro también veré a mi familia, no estaré sola- le dijo para tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé, sólo que me sentía un poco culpable- le dijo Mary.

-Descuida Ami- dijo Jane- todo saldrá bien.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casita de madera, que básicamente era un piso, techo, y la pared de la parte de atrás y en lo demás estaban unos postes sosteniendo el techo y en la parte de enfrente un barandal.

-¿Ves? Sí está Larry- dijo Jane al ver a un hombre robusto y alto de pelo y bigote pelirrojo dormido en la mecedora que estaba en el centro de la casita- Larry, Larry... ¡Larry!

Ante el grito de Jane, Larry despertó de inmediato sobresaltado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!- gritó el pobre vigilante.

-Larry, somos nosotras- dijo Mary mientras las dos subían los escalones que estaban al lado de la casita.

-Mary, Jane, son ustedes- dijo Larry tallándose la cara con las manos- ¿pero qué forma de despertar a alguien es ésa?

-Discúlpame Larry- dijo Jane- pero tengo que utilizar el portal urgentemente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Larry olvidando su pequeño enojo un momento- no me digas que ya te vas, no llevas aquí ni siquiera una semana.

-Lo sé, pero sentí una llamada esta noche y tengo que ir a ver, tengo que ir a Narnia- explicó Jane un poco impaciente.

-¿A Narnia?- preguntó Larry sorprendido- Ya veo... bien, no hay tiempo que perder en todo caso.

Se levantó de la mecedora y se puso de frente a la pared de atrás y comenzó a hacer varios movimientos con sus manos entrelazándolas entre sí para al final separarlas rápidamente disparando un hechizo café que al dar contra la pared la hizo comenzar a abrirse por la mitad, revelando poco a poco en medio de ella un portal que parecía de aire siendo su centro blanco y girando como un remolino o unas ondas de agua.

-Ahí está el portal- dijo Larry señalándolo.

Jane lo miró, luego entendió que ahora sí significaba la despedida y volteó a ver a Mery quien la miraba con una sonrisa pero conteniendo las lágrimas, luego ambas se acercaron la una a la otra y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Nos vemos pronto Ami- dijo Jane- por favor, despídeme de Alex y los demás.

-Así será Ami- respondió Mery- no te preocupes, yo les explico todo.

Luego ambas se separaron con alguna que otra lágrima que rápidamente limpiaron.

-Hasta la vista Larry- dijo Jane acercándose al hombre, quien dulcemente la abrazó.

-Cuídate Jane- dijo Larry.

Luego Jane se soltó de él también y se acercó al portal, frente a ella estaban tres escalones que subió para poder cruzarlo, no sin antes mirar nuevamente a sus amigos que la miraban.

-Suerte, Meriana- le dijo Mary en voz baja antes de que Jane saltara por el portal.

Dio vueltas a través de él sin parar por un rato, de hecho más del que recordaba que era. La idea era llegar a otro mundo y de ahí tomar otro portal que la llevaría a otro mundo donde tomaría otro portal que la enviara a Narnia, pero ya dudaba que el que había tomado la llevara a donde quería puesto que estaba tardando un poco.

Después de algunos minutos, o al menos eso supuso ya que al girar dejó de concentrarse en otras cosas, salió volando del portal, aterrizando en cuclillas en medio de un bosque.

-¿Pero qué...- comenzó a preguntar ya que no era el lugar al que debería de haber llegado, pero no terminó de hablar porque un suave trote seguido de una voz la interrumpió.

-Al fin llegas, llevaba rato esperándote- dijo el dueño de la voz.

Jane se dio la vuelta.

-¡Beuris!- gritó al ver a quien la acompañaba y de inmediato corrió a abrazar al grande y hermoso caballo blanco.

-Mery- gritó Beuris mientras Jane abrazaba su cuello y él ponía su cabeza sobre su espalda para devolverle el abrazo.

-Que alegría verte mi querido caballo- le dijo Jane cuando se separaron- sé que sonará tonto pero ¿estamos en Narnia?

-Así es, justamente en los Vados de Beruna- le respondió el caballo.

-Que alegría... pero, el portal que tomé debía llevarme a otro, no directamente a Narnia por lo tanto, algo malo debe estar pasando ¿verdad Beuris? Estamos en guerra y...

-Tranquila tranquila niña, no estamos en guerra.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Jane, le aliviaba escuchar eso pero se extrañaba de haber sido llamada si no había peligro en Narnia.

-Sí, llevamos mucho tiempo en paz- la tranquilizó Beuris- además, recuerda que en la verdadera Narnia no ha habido muchos incidentes desagradables, puede decirse que todo es paz y armonía.

-Sí, tienes razón- estuvo de acuerdo Jane- pero, si todo está en orden ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Bueno, eso yo no sabría explicártelo prin...

-¡Beuris!- lo interrumpió Jane.

-Mery- prosiguió Beuris resaltando la palabra- lo que sí sé es que sabía que vendrías y estuve esperándote para llevarte con todos los demás.

-¿A Cair Paravel?- preguntó Jane, ilusionada, extrañaba a sus amigos.

-Nop- respondió Beuris, agachándose para que Jane subiera a su lomo- al campamento.

-¿Qué campamento?- preguntó Jane una vez que hubo subido y ya estaba segura en el lomo de su amigo.

-Pues el que hacemos cada año para celebrar la derrota de la Bruja Blanca, llegaste precisamente en la semana de aniversario.

-Oh, entonces, al campamento- sonrió Jane.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Beuris con el ceño fruncido, el que ponía cuando iba a comenzar a correr velozmente.

-Cuando quieras- contestó Jane segura.

Entonces Beuris se levantó en sus patas traseras relinchando y formando círculos con las de adelante y comenzó a correr muy rápido, haciendo que el cabello de Jane volara detrás de su cabeza, pero ella no se balanceaba a los lados ni nada parecido a pesar de que Beuris no tenía riendas con las que se sujetara y sólo iba agarrada al cuello de la bestia parlante, ya que era experta para montar a caballo, precisamente por Beuris ya que le enseñó desde que era muy joven, además, Jane sólo estaba concentrada en una cosa en ese momento y es en el camino que emprendía para reunirse con su familia.


	3. 3 El encuentro con el león

-Mery... Mery, despierta- decía Beuris, moviendo un poco su lomo para despertar a la chica que se había quedado dormida minutos después de comenzar el viaje.  
-¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jane, enderezándose aún con sueño.  
-Ya llegamos- le dijo Beuris.  
Jane al fin puso atención a lo que veía y se dio cuenta de que el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo y ella y Beuris estaban frente a una pequeña cuesta, la cual al subirla daría vista al campamento de los narnianos.  
-Desde aquí puedo caminar Beuris, gracias- le dijo y Beuris se agachó para que Jane bajara de un salto.  
-¿Lista?- le preguntó Beuris a Jane.  
Ella suspiró.  
-Lista- le dijo, y ambos comenzaron a caminar.  
A medida que subían la cuesta Jane escuchaba más claras las voces de varias personas que al parecer recién se levantaban porque aún podía sentir el frío que quedaba ya que el sol había salido apenas hace minutos.  
Poco a poco y a paso lento provocado por ella debido a los nervios, llegaron al fin a la cima, donde Jane vio a los narnianos. Faunos, dríades, minotauros, enanos, humanos y bestias parlantes, yendo de un lado a otro con platos, preparándose para desayunar, sin notar su presencia a distancia.  
Jane sintió una enorme emoción al verlos, dándose cuenta como siempre de lo mucho que los había extrañado.  
Comenzó a caminar lentamente, luego más rápido y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia todos, sonriendo.  
Nadie más se había percatado aún de su presencia, hasta que un hombre joven, de pelo negro y cuerpo de guerrero se dio la vuelta y la vio, sorprendiéndose, pero sonriendo al instante a la vez.  
-¿Mery?- susurró- ¡Mery!- gritó un poco más fuerte llamando la atención de los que estaban al rededor.  
-¡Edmund!- gritó Mery también, justo cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar de bajar pero en eso por la precipitación se tropezó, agarrando más velocidad hacia abajo a punto de caer, pero en ese momento los brazos del rey Edmund la atraparon, rodeándola al mismo tiempo que ella a él, ambos emocionados.  
-¡Mery! ¡Estás aquí!- dijo Edmund.  
Se separaron.  
-Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta- dijo ella.  
-¡Mery!- gritó una joven mujer, llegando a su lado abrazándola.  
-¡Lucy!- gritó Jane correspondiendo el abrazo.  
Luego se soltaron.  
-¡Susan!- gritó Jane al ver a la mayor de los Pevensie sonriendo lista para abrazarla también.  
Después, fueron bastantes abrazos y "bienvenida" por parte de los narnianos y otros reyes, como Peter Pevensie, el señor Tumnus, los señores castores, enanos, minotauros y bestias parlantes como lobos, tigres, perros, caballos, panteras, etcétera, que le daban besos como ellos podían mientras ella los abrazaba.  
Ya una vez terminado de saludar a todos terminó en medio de un círculo de narnianos.  
-¡Que gusto me da que estés aquí Mery!- le dijo Lucy sonriendo- aunque no tenía idea de que vendrías.  
-Siempre llegando sin avisar- dijo Peter sonriendo.  
-No es raro, tiene de quién sacarlo- comentó Edmund, a lo que todos rieron un poco sabiendo a qué se refería.  
-Yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero hoy en la noche recibí un llamado y de inmediato salí del mundo en el que estaba- explicó Jane- creía que estarían en guerra hasta que Beuris, quien fue a recogerme al portal que me trajo aquí, me explicó que había paz... pero no importa, así es mejor, y estoy muy feliz de regresar a mi hogar- finalizó sonriendo.  
-Nosotros también lo estamos, sólo tú faltabas a esta celebración- le dijo Susan.  
Jane sonrió.  
-Pero bueno, su majes...  
-Señora Castor- la interrumpió Jane dulcemente.  
-Está bien está bien- dijo ella- pero debes estar cansada querida, ¿quieres que se te prepare una tienda para que vayas a dormir?- preguntó.  
-Claro, es cansado ir en mi lomo durmiendo pero no es cansado cargar con peso mientras corres toda una noche- dijo Beuris con los ojos cerrados, haciendo notar que Jane había dormido todo el viaje.  
Un centauro de ahí le dio un codazo por el comentario.  
-¡Ay! Era una broma- dijo Beuris.  
Jane rió un poco.  
-Lo sé, no hay problema- dijo- y no señora Castor, muchas gracias, tal como dijo Beuris ya dormí suficiente esta noche- explicó.  
-Entonces si nos hace el honor nos estamos preparando para desayunar, debe de tener hambre- dijo una centaura.  
Jane se sintió un poco incómoda por el hecho de que le hablaran de usted y se dirigieran tan formalmente a ella, era algo que siempre les pedía que no hicieran pero nunca le hacían caso, no dijo nada en esta ocasión pero ya se preparaba para comenzar a corregir durante el desayuno.  
-Me encantaría Enea- dijo- ciertamente tengo hambre y qué mejor que volver y tomar el desayuno con toda mi familia.  
Todos sonrieron por el comentario y enseguida comenzaron a esparcirse tomando platos y llevándolos hasta donde estaba la mesa más a distancia.  
"Aunque..." pensó Jane.  
-Lucy- le llamó a su amiga.  
-¿Sí?- le dijo ella.  
-Mientras está la comida podrías por favor decirme en qué tienda puedo quedarme, me gustaría cambiarme antes y asearme- explicó.  
-Claro que sí, ven- le dijo Lucy- los alcanzamos- les dijo a sus hermanos y ambas fueron a una de las tiendas del campamento.  
-Mira- le dijo cuando las dos entraron- como siempre trajimos un baúl con ropa, ya sabes, por si hay necesidad de que alguien llegue y haya que atenderlo- explicó, abriendo un baúl.  
-Sí, siempre precavidos- respondió Jane y se arrodilló junto a Lucy, pero se sorprendió al ver lo que había en el baúl- espera, ésta ropa es mía- dijo, al reconocer los vestidos, y comenzó a sacarlos, comprobando su teoría.  
-Mmm, no sé por qué- dijo Lucy- se supone que era para una emergencia, tendría que ser- se interrumpió cuando pensó en algo, luego sonrió ligeramente- bueno, no sé por qué, pero no la ha usado nadie, así que sale mejor ¿no? Debieron haber confundido el baúl o una mala orden tan sólo, si quieres investigo y...  
-No no, no hace falta Lucy, gracias- le dijo Jane- no tengo por qué hacer un escándalo por esto, sólo me extrañó, pero sí, es mejor para mí.  
-Bueno- dijo Lucy parándose- entonces los zapatos que están en el fondo también son tuyos, y detrás de ese biombo (señala al que está en el rincón de la habitación) está la tina y todo para que te bañes, ¿necesitas algo más?  
-No Lucy, gracias- le dijo Jane.  
-Entonces te dejo para que te alistes, te esperaremos en la mesa del desayuno- le dijo Lucy y salió de la tienda.  
Después Jane se apresuró a bañarse y vestirse con un vestido de la parte de arriba blanco de manga corta y de la parte de abajo azul cielo hasta los pies, y se calzó con unos botines negros que también estaban en el baúl, pero al ponerse el derecho le lastimó algo, metió la mano y sacó de ahí una daga de plata, con el protector escarlata y en la punta la cabeza dorada de un león.  
-Mi daga- dijo sonriendo, ya que era muy especial para ella, siendo su primer arma que llevaba desde que era una niña, que le había dado alguien muy especial, y como siempre después de ponerse el botín se la acomodó adentro, todos siempre le decían que era mejor llevarla en el cinturón, pero para ella era su arma secreta y de emergencia en caso de perder el cinturón y las demás armas que llevaba, no sospecharían tan fácil de que lleva una daga en el zapato.  
Después se amarró una parte del pelo en una coleta dejando el resto suelto y estuvo lista, iba a ponerse nuevamente el cinturón pero puesto que había paz decidió no hacerlo y en caso de una emergencia pensó que ya llevaba la daga.  
Salió de la tienda y se dirigió a donde había visto la mesa, cuando se acercaba la vio de lejos y a todos acomodando los platos de cada quien, ya que era una mesa enorme donde cabían muchas personas, aunque Jane aún no había saludado a todos sus amigos.  
-Mery- llegó frente a ella Beuris, deteniéndola- que bueno que te veo, necesito pedirte un favor.  
-Dime Beuris- le dijo ella.  
-Nos hacen falta frambuesas para el desayuno, ¿podrías ir dentro del bosque y traernos algunas?- le dijo el caballo.  
-Claro, enseguida regreso- dijo Jane y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.  
Se adentró en él, justo donde sabía que estarían las frambuesas, dispuesta a comer algunas antes de regresar con los demás, ya que extrañaba probar la comida de esa nueva Narnia.  
De pronto recordó todo lo que había pasado, Triquiñuela, Puzzle, Tirian, los narnianos sufriendo y Aslan siendo usurpado, negó con la cabeza, no podía recordarlo sin sentir una gran pena y tristeza, sabía que ahora los narnianos estaban bien, pero tan sólo recordar lo que muchos sufrieron la ponía mal, pero fue sacada de sus recuerdos al oír a lo lejos las risas de todos, y sonrió, al menos el mal había pasado ya y desde hace algunos años todo era felicidad, bueno, casi, de vez en cuando llegaba a haber alguna batalla o ciertos problemas, pero nada que no se pudiera resolver y que durara mucho, algo seguro era que no había habido en esas tierras sufrimiento como llegó a haberlo varias ocasiones en la antigua Narnia.  
Seguía caminando hacia los arbustos que estaban algo retirados, en ese momento pasando por una zona especialmente iluminada por el sol a través de los árboles, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó una rama romperse, se volteó esperando que fuera alguna ardilla que jugaba por ahí o simplemente una rama que se rompió, pero lo que vio fue algo muy diferente, y la hizo quedarse impactada en donde estaba.  
-Bienvenida a Narnia, princesa Meriana- dijo el enorme león dorado que estaba parado entre dos árboles.  
Jane se quedó congelada pocos segundos, para después sonreír y correr hacia el león.  
-¡Aslan!- gritó mientras lo abrazaba y hundía la cara en la melena dorada del majestuoso rey.  
Aslan levantó una de sus patas, y la llevó a la espalda de Jane para devolverle el abrazo.  
Después de segundos Jane se separó de él, quedando unos pasos frente a sus patas delanteras, sonriendo por la emoción de verlo, ya que aunque ésta era la verdadera Narnia, Aslan no se quedaba ahí todo el tiempo, seguía yendo y viniendo cuando él quería, cuando lo necesitaban o cuando la situación era necesaria, después de todo como siempre habían dicho los narnianos "no era un león domesticado", aunque ciertamente desilusionó a más de uno de los últimos residentes de la antigua Narnia cuando se enteraron de que aún con otro mundo su rey no permanecía siempre en Narnia, pero claro que no había forma de pedirle que fuera de otra forma, pues no se atrevían a intentar detenerlo de viajar o "contradecir" sus decisiones, cosa que era más por el porte del león a porque en alguna ocasión Aslan se haya molestado por una pregunta o petición de los narnianos, pero de cualquier forma así era y eso no había cambiado en Narnia, por lo que Jane se mostró sorprendida de encontrar ahí al león, y por eso en ese momento se preguntaba si aparecía en ese instante para hablar con ella y decirle por qué la había llamado (lo que la asustó un poco pensando que realmente Narnia tenía problemas y Aslan no quería que nadie se enterara por el momento) o en esos días había ido a visitar a Narnia por alguna otra razón, aunque se sentía más inclinada por la primera opción, puesto que ninguno de los narnianos le había informado de su estadía en el reino.  
-Aslan- repitió Jane, aún sonriendo, aunque la intensidad de la sonrisa se había bajado un poco debido a la preocupación de los pensamientos que la envargaban- qué alegría me da verte.  
-Y a pesar de eso puedo notar cierta angustia moviéndose en tu interior- le respondió Aslan tranquilamente, sonriendo.  
Jane no dudó en responder sinceramente.  
-Disculpa, no me malinterpretes- dijo apresuradamente- claro que me da gusto verte, sobretodo después de tanto tiempo, en serio... es sólo que me llamaste para que viniera a Narnia, y tú sólo me llamas cuando Narnia está en guerra o me necesita... que suele ser cuando está en guerra- respondió Jane, un poco nerviosa porque al principio Aslan creyera que la angustia era por verlo y después por pensar en otra guerra, cuando hacía tiempo que no estaba en una, y la última que recordaba la había dejado con muy malos recuerdos- Entonces... en pocas palabras, ¿hay alguna guerra en este momento?  
Aslan la miró un momento, y después habló.  
-Fuiste llamada porque después de tanto tiempo Narnia requiere a su princesa- le respondió Aslan.  
Jane iba a preguntar por qué, pero su atención recayó en la palabra que Aslan había utilizado para referirse a ella, palabra que ya había utilizado anteriormente.  
-Aslan- le llamó, alzando su voz un poco, aunque sin llegar al grito ya que no se atrevería a gritarle al gran león, pero si poniendo un poco de reproche en el tono, mezclado con desánimo principalmente- sabes que detesto ese título, no soy una princesa, sólo soy una narniana más.  
-Bueno, realmente los narnianos no comparten tu opinión sobre eso por ser mi hermana- le respondió Aslan, acostándose quedando sus patas delanteras a cada lado de Jane.  
-Aún así no veo por qué eso me obliga a llevar un título- le respondió ella sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a él quedando aún en medio de sus patas- tú eres el rey, el creador de Narnia, y yo sólo paso por aquí algunas veces, cuando no estoy en otros mundos.  
Luego de hablar se hizo hacia atrás y recargó el torso contra el suelo quedando acostada pero sin cambiar la posición de las piernas.  
-¿Entonces estuviste con una de tus familias antes de venir aquí?- le preguntó Aslan.  
Jane suponía que ya sabía la respuesta, pero sabía que muchas veces él prefería que se las dijeran, además de que en más de una ocasión de alguna forma hizo decir de esa forma a las personas lo que tenían que decir (aunque no fuera lo que la persona en cuestión quisiera contar).  
-No- contestó Jane enderezándose otra vez- estuve en un mundo intermedio, en la escuela de magia donde está Mary, decidí quedarme ahí unos días cuando pensaba que me necesitaban en un mundo y luego escuché tu rugido en la noche y supe que tenía que estar aquí... ¿Pero por qué?- le preguntó, esperanzada aún de conocer la respuesta, aunque algo le decía que eso no sería posible.  
Aslan la miró por unos segundos.  
-¿Tu nombre en ese mundo es Jane, cierto?- le preguntó el león.  
Jane asintió.  
-Bien- dijo Aslan- tendrás que dejar ese nombre atrás por un tiempo, ahora vuelves a ser Meriana, el nombre por el que aquí te conocen, el de una narniana- dijo la última palabra inclinándose un poco hacia la chica, y ella comprendió que era una forma de decirle que dejaría atrás la mención de "princesa".  
Jane sonrió.  
-Ahora será mejor que vayamos con los demás, supongo que tendrán mucho que hablar contigo- dijo Aslan.  
Después ambos se pusieron de pie y Aslan comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento, y Jane, o mejor dicho Meriana, fue detrás de él, y sin saber si era por pisar tierra narniana o por el mismo Aslan a cada paso que daba comenzaba a sentirse más adentrada en ese mundo, y eso la inundó de energía, porque aunque por lo que vio fuera imposible sacarle la verdad a Aslan sobre por qué estaba ahí presentía que habría una razón importante, y ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir cualquier misión que tuviera encomendada.


End file.
